


The Other Side of Paradise

by sunnyskipper



Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, One Shot, Possessed Alexis | Quackity, Shapeshifter Quackity, kind of graphic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: ( inspired by atsumuwu's quackity animatic "when we were us" with my own little twist, please check it out on yt! )"I'm bringing you back.""I never left."Quackity has gone through a lot in the year of 2020, a hell of a lot. When Schlatt finally died and went to hell, he thought the worst was over, but of course, he had to eat his goddamn heart and things only went downhill from there. But hey, he's started getting used to his company again, and maybe it won't be so bad to have the big guy back.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Other Side of Paradise

_"Did you really think Quackity, that you could kill me that easily?"_

He stood face to face with the man, pig, who'd just miraculously escaped death and escaped before his very eyes. But he hunted him down, chased him through a hidden passage and now it was just the two of them, and by the looks of things he had the upper hand for once. Full netherite armor, and Technoblade, _the_ Technoblade only had iron armor, and a pickaxe. He had him cornered, right where he wanted him. 

_"You think that you can stop me, Quackity?"_

He may have just pulled off the impossible, and he doesn't even understand how, but it doesn't matter. He's trying to get under his skin, break his confidence and then strike him down. But it won't work, this time around, _he's_ the hunter.

Yet how he spoke so casually, ranting on about how their "Government" was the root of all their problems. The Government they'd worked so hard to achieve, fought a whole war to reclaim, a war which he helped, until he turned on everyone in the end and decided to spawn Withers that kicked everyone whilst they were down, still in shock after Wilbur blew up L'manberg. Frankly, they'd had enough, they were sick of it, sick of him.

_"You don't understand Techno, you don't understand what we're trying to build here Techno."_

One way or another, he was going to shut that stupid pig up, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it in just a few moments. 

He tried to interrupt, continue with talking about how _they_ hunted him down, that it's _their_ fault, when they were just seeking out justice for his crimes. In retirement or not, he was a tyrant who needed to be taken care of. Allowing him to run wild was too dangerous, but maybe, a small bit of his motivation bad been revenge. 

_"This is not a simple anarchy thing, Techno."_ He spoke coldly as he approached, tightly gripping his sword. _"This is what you don't understand, right? Techno, you really think I give a shit about the withers? No,"_ he inched closer, staring deep into his eyes, his eyes were uncharacteristically hollow, and empty. No smiley face he conjured up for laughs, his original, stern face not many people get to see very often. 

He was once afraid of the pig, he never stood a chance against him in a fight, and he knew that. Things have changed, however, he isn't afraid anymore; far from it.

As he came closer, and closer, he started to feel a little lightheaded. A presence other than his appeared, and what perfect timing he had, though he didn't quite notice it at first. 

_"You're on the hitlist, Techno, you're on the fucking hitlist. I'm building a country here, what we have up there is a country and what we need here is organization power."_ He inhaled a sharp breath, his knuckles turning white. His eyes burned through Techno as it startled to settle in, he was not leaving without a fight; one to the death. He tilted his head, the next words coming out a threat; a warning. 

_"And I don't care how long it takes me, or what I have to do to get you, Techno."_ He tilted his head upright, and watched amused as Techno's eyes widened slightly, his mouth slowly falling open at the sight before him. A crazed look in Quackity's eyes, and the faint outline of ram horns on each side of his head, resembling Schlatt's. Like an illusion, almost, except it wasn't. 

_"I'm going to fucking kill you."_

And he swore to that, and he fought, oh how he fought to win just this once, and thrive in victory and life. Yet somehow, even when he had full netherite against Techno who only had iron armor, and a bloody pickaxe of all things, he lost. The moment where he was pinned to the ground and Techno shoved the pickaxe under his teeth mercilessly would forever be engrained in his mind, a haunting memory. He'd love to believe he came so close to winning, to wiping that stupid, stupid look off his face and make him eat his words, but not so deep down, he knows for a fact that isn't true.

And it frustrates him to no end.

He'd died, he had lost a life and was now down to one because of that stupid pig. How had he become so powerful? So out of their reach, they only managed to get him to follow along because he'd threatened his horse. Odd, he didn't think Techno cared about anything, let alone a harmless animal with feelings. 

He was alone now, in L'manberg, in his home. All alone, or so, it would appear to anyone else.

He paced back and forth, adjusting his jaw. He had permanent scars on the sides of his mouth now, and as he stared at his reflection, the horrific recollection of Techno putting his pickaxe straight through his teeth as he'd stated, slicing the corners of his mouth and blood splashed across his vision. He could almost say they were still sore, running his fingers over the scars. 

Because of the injury, he had difficulty changing his face. He was a shapeshifter, and he enjoyed forming a little cute, pixalated smiley face in place of his original one, but while he could still do it, it wasn't as easy as before. His smile was long gone, glaring at his reflection, balling his hands into tight fists, still holding the butcher knife. 

He turned on his heel and in his anger, chucked it at the portrait of Technoblade with his eyes crossed out with blue blood. The scene of him staring down at his hands, covered and dripping with his own blood as he couldn't stop his mouth from bleeding would permanently be stuck in his mind, as well. Blood, so much blood, and it was getting everywhere. His blood had been red, then blue, and his began to spin. He felt nauseous, he felt horrible. He'd just finished cleaning up his own blood, scrubbing the floor. 

He glared at the portrait of Technoblade, gritting his teeth.

He's here, he may be quiet but he can't fool him, not anymore. He narrowed his eyes as the familiar ghost of Schlatt came into sight besides the portrait, smiling. He was transparent. His hands and feet faded into soft yellow before disappearing, similar to how Ghostbur’s did. He wore a bright blue sweater with a small yellow heart sown on the left side, even though he'd died in a suit. The most defining feature; his horns had grown into his empty eye sockets, that were bleeding, 

The first time he showed up, Quackity swore it was his imagination and he was going crazy, suffering from hallucinations and probably dying. He had eaten a raw human heart, after all, what did he expect. 

Not for said person to haunt him daily, that's for sure.

"I'm bringing you back," he said, straightening his posture. The ghost smiled at him, hands behind his back. He was horrifying, absolutely terrifying especially the first time Quackity saw him, he screamed. Though he'd gotten used to it by now, the sight of him still made him sick. What the hell happened to his eyes? He suffered a heart attack. 

"I never left." 

That's a goddamn lie. Though they look almost exactly the same, except for being transparent and all, along with the ram horns going into his eyes quite graphically, even the way he speaked seemed... unnatural for the man he once knew. But that man was an alcoholic who didn't know how to deal with his problems, a literal ticking time bomb who in the end pushed everyone away and dug his own grave as everyone watched. No remorse, no pity or sympathy; they were relieved he was gone at long last, they had literally celebrated at his funeral. 

Sometimes he wishes he would have stayed burried six feet underground, but on the other hand technically, he still is. Sometimes, having him around isn't so bad, although he finds himself wondering if the ghost hanging around him and his old "buddy" are really the same person. Who knows, perhaps before the election and such, Schlatt was a much kinder, calmer and simple person. Too bad he never got to meet him back then, if that's true.

The ghost claims he only wants to help him, and while Quackity has fully agreed to that already... there's something "off" about the ghost, as if there's something else behind that well-meaning smile of his, but he can't be certain. Whatever it may be, he knows for a fact unfortunately, that there's no way to get rid of him, so for now, he's stuck with the old prick for... who's now how long. It depends on whether he can truly bring him back or not. And so far, he hasn't had any luck.

"Quackity?"

Tubbo hesitated for a reason he can't explain before entering his... "friend"'s, house. Were they friends? It doesn't matter. He had a few more unanswered questions about their upcoming plan; holding a festival, which they'll lure Dream into. He's the root of their problems, and although Tubbo is still processing the idea, while Dream had been so understanding and kind, recognising L'manberg as it's own independent country... he made Tubbo exile Tommy. He was planning on checking up on him after this short conversation, actually. He's never actually spoken with him in person ever since... you know.

He slowly pushed open the door with a loud creak, letting the light into the surprisingly dimly lit house, he could barely see a thing. He also wanted to check up on Quackity, after the whole fight with Techno that resulted in him losing a life, he... didn't seem like himself, is all. As he's come to learn; there are two sides to the man.

His laughable trickster side, pulling pranks around L'manberg, which people always enjoy, finding his jokes genuinely funny and they lighten up the mood sometimes. Even Tubbo finds himself chuckling at a few of his pranks. 

Then there was the other political side of him. The serious aspect, two sides of the same coin. His personality when the elections were going and he was under Schlatt's leadership, as so was Tubbo, he... rarely saw Quackity smile, let alone laugh as much as he does now. It's like he became a whole different person, although there were times when his other side shown through, it wasn't as prominent as it is now. At the very least, Tubbo was glad to have him by his side during a rough period of his life, and was glad to have him join everyone in the end. 

So... were they friends? He can't be sure. Whether they are or not doesn't matter right now.

"Quackity? It's me, Tubbo, I wanted to see how you were doing and, um, I had a few questions about─" his words got caught in his throat. He stepped back, his mouth hanging open he covered it with his hand and gasped at the horrific sight laying out before him. Then, it registered in his head. "Q-Quackity!" And he rushed to the man's side.

Quackity was on his knees in a forming pool of his own blood, hands clutching his head. He pushed Tubbo away, and stumbled to his feet. He struggled to stand upright, lightly swaying side to side. He was a little lightheaded and dizzy, slipping in and out of consciousness. Then, Tubbo saw... it, and stepped back, his body trembling. 

"Q-Quackity?" Drops of blood hit the floor with soft _"taps",_ dripping down his newly formed horns that grew from his head and curled around his ears, like Schlatt's. 

Tubbo's heart stopped when Quackity lifted his head with some effort, and a wicked, crazed grin spread from ear-to-ear. 

"Hello, Tubbo."


End file.
